Rags and Ribcages
by IFindSlashInEverything
Summary: Jack and Sally spend another moment on Spiral Hill.


The Nightmare Before Christmas

Jack and Sally

Title: Rags and Ribcages

Summary: Jack and Sally spend another moment on Spiral Hill.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Narrator's Pov

The ever lasting full moon was at its higest peak when the two lovers met on what they dubbed their spot, Spiral Hill. The skeleton and the rag doll spent almost every night at that spot soaking up the moon's glow and basking in each other's love. Ever since the first time they stood there and shared their first kiss they knew that this would always be the place they would go to to see each other, it's where their love began.

Together in each other's arms they stared out into the woods where the infamous holiday doors stood, they would always be a symbol of how they found each other, how Jack realized his feelings for Sally.

Usually they could just sit there for hours and not have to say a word but tonight would be different, tonight they had a lot to discuss.

"Jack, I have some news"

"What is it Sally?"

"I talked to Dr. Finkelstein, he said yes. I can move in with you"

"That's fantastic news!" Jack picked up Sally and spun her around and they both shared a melodious round of laughter.

"What did he say exactly? How did you convince him?" Jack asked her once they were both settled down again.

"I didn't think it would be so easy but he said that it was time to let me go. And he doesn't really need me anymore now that he has Jewel... And I also told him that it was your idea"

"Sally, did you threaten Dr. Finkelstein?"

"I might have said you'd do something if he refused" Jacked laughed at that while Sally blushed.

"You truly are the one for me" Jack told her which made her blush darker but also smile brightly.

"It means so much to hear you say that Jack"

They both leaned in for a kiss and even though Jack did not have lips, Sally felt with all her being that it was still magical.

"Jack? When did you know?"

"I knew when I saved you and Sandy Claws from Oogie. You risked your life to save me even after you tried to warn me and I refused to listen. When did you know Sally?"

" I don't know. All I know is that it feels like in some way that I was made for you, to be with you. We were meant to be Jack, that's the only thing I need to know"

"I believe it too, we were meant to be"

They shared another kiss, just as beautiful as the last.

"Sally, now that we have his blessing there is something I've been waiting to do and now I think is the perfect time and place"

Jack stood up and then dropped to one knee. Sally gasped in shock and before he said another word her eyes were already beginning to well up with tears. Jack took both of her hands into his and began his proposal.

"Sally, it has been so long since my death that I do not remember the life I lived when I was alive but I do not that it could not have been nearly as good as my life now because you were not in it. I may have loved a short time in life but I know that I will love you forever in death and with this marriage I will love you even if I turn into a pile of dust. I will love you even if one day you turn into a pile of shreds, thread and dead leaves. You will be my only love in this after life and in whatever comes after. This is my promise to you and these will be my vows if you marry me"

"Oh Jack, I know how you feel. You give the life that was given to me meaning. Nothing would make me happier than to be your bride. I will marry you Jack Skellington"

Jack beamed at her and pulled out a ring, slipping it on her finger. Sally stared at it closely and noticed that it was made out of bone. She looked up at Jack questionly and he pulled back his shirt. There was a small piece of bone missing from one of the ribs that covered Jack's heart. To Sally it was one of the most romantic things Jack has ever done. And that gave her a thought, why not return the favor?

Sally reached under her dress and tore a piece of rag off her body, the piece that covered where her heart would be. Then she took some thread and sewed it into a nice ring and slipped it onto Jack's bony finger.

"So you have a piece of me with you always" That was Sally's answer when Jack asked her what she was doing.

"I love you Sally"

"I love you Jack"

"For eternity Sally?"

"For eternity Jack"

They shared one finale kiss that night which was their most passionate yet. Then arm in arm they walked off to share the news that they'd have more to celebrate besides Halloween, they already knew exactly when they wanted to have the wedding. Not Halloween like you may think, Jack and the other citizens of Halloween Town would be far too busy. Valentine's Day? No that's too cliche even for them as hardcore romantics. The perfect day of them to tie the know is the day where they found each other: December 25th.

That day begins their afterlife together, that day begins their eternity.


End file.
